


Fate

by Mailani4ewa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mailani4ewa/pseuds/Mailani4ewa
Summary: Annie's descent into 'madness' from her POVONE SHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to read my story, sorry if it is kinda confusing, becuase I wrote this in the middle of night, very sleep deprived. 
> 
> And please excuse any grammar mistakes. :)
> 
> ~Mailani
> 
> I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

It is as if I'm watching from afar. Adrian's head falls into my lap as blood splatters onto my face. There's a shrill screaming coming from afar... No... That's not right... It is coming from me. The scream is filled with anguish and sorrow, for Adrian can not be dead. My brain is scrambled, I can't focus on anything except the bloody head currently residing on my lap. It's like a cruel joke, Adrian, my best friend's brother, the stronger of the district four tributes, dead. It's cruel that he left me here, to fend for myself when he should be the one here, the one to return home, the one to win. No, instead fate chose me to live longer than Adrian, the cruelest of jokes if I've ever seen one. I can't think, can't think, can't think. Where am I? Who am I? I'm broken. Broken. Broken.  
There a high pitched laughter coming from the right. Looking over I see a girl. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes and had a evil grin that contorts her otherwise pretty face. She seems familiar, but where do I know her from. She throws something at me... A knife? A sharp pain slices through my cheek. Then I remember, I am Annie Cresta, a tribute in the Hunger Games and the brown haired girl is Blaze another tribute in these awful games, so that means she is trying to kill me. Panic bubbles in me as me legs respond to my thoughts by standing up and running away.  
Blaze is yelling a name. It sounds like Fannie. No that's not right, she is yelling Annie accompanied by the words kill and you. Poor Annie, Blaze is trying to kill her. Oh... right, that's my name. I can't die, not right now, I have to win for the boy. What's his name? A? an? ad? Adrian! I have to win for Adrian! I will myself to run faster, faster, faster, faster.  
I zip through the trees. I stare straight ahead. I crash into a tree. I need to climb, to get to safety, to hurry. I accumulate scratches as I climb. I scale half the tree when I decide I'm high enough, Blaze has abandoned her chase of me and I'm too tired to question why. Why? Why? Why? Why did Adrian have to die. He left me, left me, left me. Sobs rack my body, I don't even try to keep quiet. Maybe it would be better if someone found me. Take me out of my misery. But no one comes because fate hates me. Fate has found a way to torture me, fate is the reason he is dead, fate is the reason I'm alive, fate us the reason I'm stuck in the cruel world.  
I let out a scream of frustration, a scream of sadness, a scream of madness. And that's when it starts. That's when the blood starts seeping through the tree. That's when it starts raining blood. I close my eyes, to convince myself that this is not real, to shut out the horrors of reality. And I hear it, the song of a parachute deadening from the sky.  
The parachute lands a mere foot away from me. I grab ahold of it and open it. The lovely aroma of district four bread reaches my nose and I let out a sigh. With the bread there is a note. I cling onto the words on the note. WE BELIEVE IN YOU


End file.
